Bond, Swan Whats the difference?
by elegantelli16
Summary: Taken place after Skyfall and in Eclipse. Bella receives a letter from '007' and he crashes her graduation. how does Bella Know James? And why doesn't Charlie like him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this just came to me, just a bit of fun. i don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asks me. I turn to face him. He holds out an envelope, with my name written across the middle in a male script .

"This came for you. It was hand delivered to our house." He sounds worried, correction he ALWAYS sounds worried. I take it and the offered letter opener, so I don't cut myself again. I sense all the Cullens look at me. I open the letter.

_Bella, _

_Save me a seat at your graduation._

_007_

_P.s The blood isn't mine_

I grin and start jumping around despite the stares I'm getting.

"Good news, then" Edward laughs, wrapping his arms around my waist. I lean back into the embrace.

"Definitely." I vow, suddenly wanting time to fly.

******Bond, Swan. What's the difference?*****

I scan the crowds again. Looking for him, I see Alice then Edward each receive their diplomas. I turn when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, relax I can see your dad, nothings going to go wrong." I smile at her. Angela's a great friend. D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R. soon enough the S's are called up. I step up onto the podium to receive my diploma, when the doors at the end of the hall slam shut. Everyone turns to see a tall figure in the door way. His unshaven face, short dark hair. His blue eyes still sharp. He adjusts his cuff links and straightens his sharp black suit jacket. I glare at him as he walks down the pathway, created by the chairs.

"Your late." I resort.

"I am sorry. I guess that national security can wait. " His British accent becomes clear.

"OO! Grouchy!" he laughs and sits down in the middle.

I collect my diploma and go and sit down. It's only when I am sitting next to him, is that I see that he has got his earpiece in.

"Ditching, work? Hmm, M will be impressed." I whisper.

"M is not with us anymore." He hisses "I'll give you details later." I nod, feeling my dad's and Edwards eye's on my back, probably burning a hole.

"Ditching?" I hint. He rolls his eyes.

"This is work!" I follow his eyes and see Mike sitting with his parents. I look down to see a small handgun being pressed into my hand.

"Silencer?" I hiss. He brings a hand up and slaps his forehead.

"DAMN! I knew I forgot something!" I glare at him, sarcasm isn't his strong point.

"We traced a connection from a terrorist cell to his house. Then monitored all the calls and found that he is the holder of the information on the Cindy Movement ." His hand moves unconsciously to his shoulder.

"Wasn't that the info that was stolen from HQ?" He nods "And the same info that you let slip through your fingers?" He nods again

An awful 30 minuets later after everyone, who wanted to, gave a speech finished. At least that time was spent wisely with him whispering the game plan in my ear. We, along with everyone, stand up to 'Mingle'. I move off into the crowd to watch and act if needed.

"Mr. Newton" the crowd quietens down and watches "I believe that you have some information, that was...stolen. And I'd like it back." Mike pales and try's to make a get away. I step out from my hiding spot by the door. I raise my gun.

"Going somewhere Mike?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review. thanks again**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again!

* * *

I am so glad I ditched the horrible yellow gown and matching hat. Seriously, I looked like a huge lemon. Now, I can practically feel all the eyes of all the men In the room rake down my body, thankfully not my fathers cause that WOULD be creepy.

"Seriously! Enough with the gawking! Geez." I yell. But, I am totally rocking the outfit.

A steam punk style dress with a black corset that has a high collar and a halter neckline just showing the top of my white cotton shirt. The skirt is a deep purple material that is short at the front (About mid thigh) and is all bustled together at the back creating a waterfall effect that stops at mid-calf so my knee-high black and purple boots can be seen. Around my waist is a thin silver belt on which my silver sword hangs. When I took the graduation hat off, I accidently pulled my brown wig off, leaving my copper with honey blonde highlighted curls in place. I look up too applauding.

"Thank you Bella for not wearing your goggles or other scary stuff!" James grins at me.

" FYI Alice, I dress like this normally so... Yeah! Mike! Didn't your mother teach you anything? It is SO rude to ignore people!" I chastise my gun still aimed at his face. His eyes go shifty like he is plotting escape. Suddenly he tries to push past me, trying to take advantage that I fall easily in flats, let alone heels. But no, I swing around and wrap an arm around his neck the other lightly pushing the sword on to his neck, him standing with his back to me. James grins as I push the sword slightly closer, not yet cutting.

"Now what?" I ask. James shrugs.

"I dunno. We've never actually we've never had an alive suspect that comes that easily."

"You got any duct tape?" He nods "any rope. Simple, gag him and tie him up- wait have we got a private plane cause if we fly public we might get a couple of stares." he confirms we have private and I pass Mike of to him while I get the stuff. I flip the trunk and grab what I need, noticing that I don't really want mike in the car but he'd fit in the trunk.

I just walk in to the hall when I see Mike slowly slip his hand up the back of his shirt to grab a gun. BANG. The noise make everyone jump. He looks at me in surprise.

"He was going to kill you anyway." I inform him, quickly snapping a couple of pics of the body for the evidence report. James and I lock gazes.

"He was a dead end." James quotes himself as seriously as he said it the first time.

"Don't tell me. You killed him!" I quote our deceased boss as we double over laughing.

"Who are you?" We both turn to see Jessica's father looking at us.

"MI6."

"Isn't that British?"

"Yes"

"Your not British."

"So am though." I glare, silently challenging him. James rolls his eyes and points to me.

"Agent Isabella Marie Swan-Bond 008."

"Agent Bond. James Bond. 007" I point back towards him.

"You work for the British Government?" GAH! I hate questions.

"Yes. I'm gonna phone home so they can send someone out cause I'm not ridding with that" I poke the dead body with my toe "in the car."

"Was n't going to anyway. It'd stink up the Aston. I've only got through 3 so far." he boasts.

"WOW. Congrats last year you went through 7." I clap.

"So, you needed to kill him?"

"YES! The information he had was going to put everyone at risk. The Military's, the Army's, the navy's and not just British. No, American, French, Spanish everyone!" I yell stopping when I notice James' expression.

"What?" he points to Edward then I then Edward then I again especially at our hair. I pull a strand into my face to study it.

"It's almost the same shade!" James is practically dying with laughter now. "And style of mess." Whoops, he's dead.

"YAY! He's dead! I get the car, the house and THE JOB!" I shriek in an Alice-like fashion complete with the clapping. James shudders and jumps while I fake pout.

"No seriously. Bella you've got the female version of sex hair! Say your goodbyes we gotta go soon." Yay. Goodbyes, my favourite. I've gotta say goodbye to everyone Dad, Angela, Alice... Edward. Mental cringe.

"Your leaving?" Alice shrieks.

"Yeah...um bye. Dad I'll be fine, don't tell Mom I love you, eat properly. People don't forget about me. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper I'll see you soon, I'll be fine, don't worry. Alice I forgive you for the shopping trips I love you. Edward...I love you, take care of yourself, don't worry I'll see you soon. Call me, Text me, face-time me, Skype me, Kik me, Facebook me, Twitter me, Instagram me, write to me, snap-chat me. Whatever keep in contact. Wait... that last part about contacting me it only for Dad,the Cullens and Angela. The rest of you R.I.P b****es or dogs." I give a little wave and stalk out only to turn back around.

"Bella! How long will you be?" Dad asks.

"I dunno. Two months maybe? I'll be home for Christmas." I smile, wave and walk back out to the car.

James POV.

I watch her walk out.

"Bella! Don't touch the ca-!" BANG-BANG-BANG! "r it has new weapons installed!" I call after her.

"Okay. Thank you." She calls and I turn to face Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie. I will look after her. I won't let anything hurt her, sir. She, as well as you, is the only family I have left." I tell him sincerely.

"OW! James your car hurt me!" Bella shrieks and Charlie glares at me. I turn and star jogging towards my baby.

"Bella! What did you do to my baby?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes.

"What type of Aston is that?" Lover-boy asks me.

"An Aston Martin V12 Dream." **(A.N. The car isn't real. I made it up. I own it) **I proudly state and he lets out a low appreciative whistle.

"I had no idea that these are available right now." He says, green with envy. I shrug.

"I have... connections." I laugh and he joins in. I open her door and Bella gives one last wave before stepping in.

"What's it like to drive?"

"Have you driven an Aston before?"

"Yeah." He nods. "I own a V12 Vanquish." WOW obviously from money. If it's not the looks then it's the money Bella's interested in.

"Then times that sensation by 100,000."

"Wow!"

"I know. Edward don't worry I'll look after Bella. I know how important she is to you. Come visit." I push a piece of paper into his hand with all of Bella's contact details. I shake his hand, open Bella's door for her and jump in my own side. Fishtailing around we speed off into the sunset.

* * *

What do you think? Reviews mean faster updates!


End file.
